icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2011-12 OJHL Season
This is the 2011-12 Ontario Junior Hockey League season standings. Changes * Streetsville Derbys are gone, they merged into the Cobourg Cougars.NorthumberlandNews Article: * Collingwood Blackhawks have ceased operations.Collingwood Junior ‘A’ franchise folded in league contraction - Collingwood Enterprise Bulletin - Ontario, CA * Orangeville Flyers have ceased operations. * Dixie Beehives have ceased operations. * Villanova Knights move and are renamed Orangeville Flyers.Orangeville Article: Junior Flyers resurrected by Knights * Upper Canada Patriots are renamed Toronto Lakeshore Patriots.OJHL Toronto Lakeshore Patriots | News Season Team GP W L OTL SOL GF GA P Northwest Conference North Newmarket Hurricanes 49 37 7 1 4 212 116 79 Stouffville Spirit 49 32 8 5 4 217 152 73 Aurora Tigers 49 28 13 2 6 188 163 64 Markham Waxers 49 30 17 1 1 216 185 62 Huntsville Otters 49 18 26 0 5 175 205 41 Orangeville Flyers 49 19 29 1 0 155 206 39 West Georgetown Raiders 49 39 9 1 0 224 109 79 Oakville Blades 49 31 12 2 4 196 120 68 Buffalo Jr. Sabres 49 23 21 4 1 189 189 51 Burlington Cougars 49 20 29 0 0 161 205 40 Milton Icehawks 49 18 28 1 2 195 264 39 Hamilton Red Wings 49 17 27 2 3 176 241 39 Brampton Capitals 49 6 42 1 0 118 276 13 Southeast Conference East Trenton Golden Hawks 49 36 7 2 4 215 128 78 Cobourg Cougars 49 37 9 1 2 232 158 77 Wellington Dukes 49 33 12 1 3 208 124 70 Whitby Fury 49 28 12 5 4 178 132 65 Lindsay Muskies 49 25 23 1 0 172 174 51 Kingston Voyageurs 49 23 24 1 1 172 166 48 Peterborough Stars 49 8 37 2 2 105 227 20 South St. Michael's Buzzers 49 37 8 1 3 215 135 78 Vaughan Vipers 49 29 18 1 1 196 153 60 Toronto Lakeshore Patriots 49 27 17 3 2 199 169 59 North York Rangers 49 20 24 3 2 167 184 45 Toronto Jr. Canadiens 49 18 24 5 2 156 184 43 Pickering Panthers 49 11 37 0 1 141 280 23 Mississauga Chargers 49 11 38 0 0 140 282 22 Playoffs Division Quarter-final :Aurora Tigers defeated Orangeville Flyers 3-games-to-1 :Markham Waxers defeated Huntsville Otters 3-games-to-none :Buffalo Jr. Sabres defeated Hamilton Red Wings 3-games-to-none :Burlington Cougars defeated Milton Icehawks 3-games-to-1 :Toronto Lakeshore Patriots defeated Pickering Panthers 3-games-to-1 :Toronto Jr. Canadiens defeated North York Rangers 3-games-to-1 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Wellington Dukes 3-games-to-2 :Whitby Fury defeated Lindsay Muskies 3-games-to-none Division Semi-final :Newmarket Hurricanes defeated Markham Waxers 4-games-to-2 :Stouffville Spirit defeated Aurora Tigers 4-games-to-1 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Burlington Cougars 4-games-to-1 :Oakville Blades defeated Buffalo Jr. Sabres 4-games-to-1 :St. Michael's Buzzers defeated Toronto Jr. Canadiens 4-games-to-2 :Toronto Lakeshore Patriots defeated Vaughan Vipers 4-games-to-3 :Kingston Voyageurs defeated Trenton Golden Hawks 4-games-to-2 :Whitby Fury defeated Cobourg Cougars 4-games-to-1 Division Final :Whitby Fury defeated Kingston Voyageurs 4-games-to-none :Toronto Lakeshore Patriots defeated St. Michael's Buzzers 4-games-to-1 :Georgetown Raiders defeated Oakville Blades 4-games-to-2 :Stouffville Spirit defeated Newmarket Hurricanes 4-games-to-3 Conference Final :Whitby Fury defeated Toronto Lakeshore Patriots 4-games-to-1 :Stouffville Spirit defeated Georgetown Raiders 4-games-to-3 Final :Stouffville Spirit defeated Whitby Fury 4-games-to-2 :Stouffville Spirit move on to the 2012 Dudley Hewitt Cup. Team Photos 11-12MarWax.gif|Markham Waxers 11-12NorYorRan.jpg|North York Rangers 2011-12 Oakville Blades.jpg|Oakville Blades 11-12OraFly.jpg|Orangeville Flyers 11-12PetSta.jpg|Peterborough Stars 11-12SMBuzz.jpg|St. Michael's Buzzers 2011-12 Stouffville Spirit.jpg|'Champion Stouffville Spirit' 11-12TorJCan.jpg|Toronto Jr. Canadiens 11-12TorLP.jpg|Toronto Lakeshore Patriots References Category:2012 in hockey Category:Ontario Hockey Association